I got your back, big brother
by writergirl94
Summary: CHAPTER 3 CHALLENGE WORD: NAUSEOUS. Dean is sick and Sam is there. Other challenge words are: thermometer, wrench. E/O drabble challenge of the week. Happy Birthday Enkidu07!
1. Chapter 1

**This is for the E/O drabble challenge of the week**

**Challenge word: Thermometer **

**A/N: Hey guys! Enjoy! The title is really cheesy, i know! Just some brotherly fluff.**

I got your back, big brother 

He placed his head on the coolness of the window and let it soothe his horrible headache. Dean Winchester never got headaches. Sammy was always the one to get them but never him. He wasn't sure how long ago he asked Sam to drive it felt like hours.

The impala cruised along the road and then slowly stopped. Dean heard Sam get out of the car and for a few moments it was silent and then his little brother returned to the car.

Suddenly he felt a cool glass stick being placed under his tongue.

"What's goin' on?" The oldest Winchester mumbled. Confused. Dazed.

"Dean, just relax." Sam soothed. "It's just a thermometer."

"M'not sick, Sammy." Dean said sounding more awake. He opened his eyes but kept his head on the glass.

"Dean you're sweating." Sam stated. "And you asked me to drive." The youngest smirked slightly at his last comment towards his brother.

"I'm just tired."

"At the next motel were stopping for the night."

"I can sleep in the car, it's fine."

"Dean, stop talking for a minute, will ya? I need to see how high your fever is."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!!! hehe :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**E/O Drabble Challenge of the week**

**Challenge word: Wrench (es), (ed) etc**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these boys. Kripke does. **

**A/N: I decided to make a second chapter. More brotherly fluff. Enjoy. **

Chapter 2

"You probably just caught something from one of the kids." Sam called over towards the bathroom door that was slightly open.

Sam Winchester sat on his motel bed and flipping through an old book. He waited for Dean anxiously. His older brother had raced to the bathroom when Sam unlocked the door of the motel room about an hour ago. Dean never said he felt nauseous but when Sam heard the toilet bowl open, his brother's heavy coughs, and the sound of splashing water he knew.

"I hate kids." Dean said weakly. "There evil."

"Dean, quit being so dramatic." Sam said, rolling his eyes "It's just a bug. Probably a 24 hour one, it'll pass."

Dean groaned "Stupid playground vengeful spirit."

About a minute past and then Sam spoke up "You coming outta there anytime soon?"

Dean let out a moan "I'll just come running back in here anyway, so there's no point"

Sam hesitantly got up and quietly made his way towards the bathroom. The door squeaked as he opened it wider. He grimaced at the picture before him. Dean lay limp against the bathtub. All color was drained from his face and he looked overly exhausted.

Sam let out a wincing sigh, which caused his older brother to glare up at him. "Awe Sam don't give me that look. Go watch TV or something."

Sam squatted down next to his brother and placed a hand on his head but Dean wrenched away. "Dean, I just want to help." Sam stated.

Dean didn't speak for a moment and then he did "You can help me by getting my gun and shooting me." In such a weak state that his body was in right now he still managed to be a wise ass.

Sam scoffed. "If you need anything I'm right outside this door."

"Uh huh. Thanks Sammy." The thank you was low, a faint whisper but the youngest Winchester heard it and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Hopefully this was enjoyable. Feedback is very much appreciated. I know this is late, sorry. I've been a social butterfly this weekend, which means I've been hanging out with some of my friends like non stop. Anyway finally I've had some down time and I wiped this little chapter up. So maybe I'll make a third, depends on the next challenge word. **


	3. Chapter 3

**E/O Drabble Challenge of the week**

**Challenge Word: ****Nauseous (or nausea or nauseated)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these boys. Kripke does. **

**A/N: Well enjoy chapter 3! It's an hour early, i know but i wanted to get this up and posted cause im going out and wont be back till later. More brotherly fluff. This is the last chapter of this little sick Winchester drabble challenge collection I had here so please review when you're done. Thanks!**

**Chapter 3**

Dean lay on his stomach across his bed. His body was tangled beneath the sheets and the comforter lay on the floor in a deformed ball. The older man groaned and moved his body so he was lying on his side and opened his eyes.

The curtains to the window of the motel room where pushed back and the sun's bright rays streamed through. Dean shut his eyes tight; the bright light hurt his eyes. He then reopened them and slowly sat up. His eyes darted to the nightstand where a sliver can of ginger ale sat next to a couple of saltines.

_Okay so I survived the night, good. How many times did I puke? Seven I think. How the hell did I get back into my bed, I don't remember walking. Huh Sammy must have aided me over. Holy crap I'm so exhausted. _

Dean rubbed his eyes and then reached his arm over to take a sip of the ginger ale. It was room temperature but it was good enough. Then suddenly he realized something.

"I don't feel nauseous." The older Winchester faintly whispered to himself. He grinned and then realized his little brother wasn't in his bed and there was no note that he went out or anything on the nightstand.

Dean's head turned towards the bathroom where he suddenly noticed that the shower had been running. The door was open a crack and a light beamed through. Dean got up slowly and rubbed his head, it throbbed a little.

As he got closer to the door he called "Hey Sammy!" He paused for a second "Dude I'm healed. I don't feel sick at all but just extremely exhausted."

He waited for a moment to hear Sam's reply but there was no reply.

"Sam?" He called in a much louder voice.

A wave of panic and worry hit Dean and he slowly opened the door and found Sam pale as a ghost, eyes squinting up, and leaning against the bathtub.

"I hate you so much." The younger Winchester rasped.

Dean sucked in a long breath "Crap. When did you start feeling sick?"

Sam hesitated "I woke up about an hour ago and felt a little blah and then I figured a shower would help but as I turned on the water I started to feel even more sick and I…" The youngest trailed off and Dean waved his hand for him to skip over that and continue.

"Anyway, I felt too weak to stand up and turn off the shower."

Dean nodded and crossed his arms "Fever?"

"Probably why I have chills." Sam swallowed. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you turn off the water? I mean I just wasted an hour's worth we really should save water."

Dean snorted, "Your feeling like complete shit and instead of asking me to get you a blanket or some ginger ale you ask me to turn off the water?"

Sam nodded and Dean walked over and shut off the water.

"Vending machine outside right?" Dean asked.

Sam merely just nodded again.

"I'll get the comforter, that should keep you warm. Just don't puke on that cause then it will stink up the place. And I'll grab a few cans of ginger ale from the vending machine."

Sam's eyes closed as he pressed his cheek against the bathtub "Thanks D'n."

"I got your back, little brother."

* * *

**A/N: kay guys feedback is very much appricated, helps out my muse.** **and Obama is awesome! just wanted to throw that in there. i saw the speech live from the autotorium it was amazing!! aha kay **

**xoxo**

**christina**


End file.
